je saigne encore
by Eleanores
Summary: James tente une fois de plus de conquérir Lily mais voilà...c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le présageait...et d'autant plus si sa belle se jette dans les bras de son ennemi...Amos Diggory... Place aux états d'âmes de notre jamesie. Song fic en hap


Salut salut je reviens après un petit moment d'absence due à plusieurs problèmes comme le BAC qui s'approche de plus en plus, de la tonne de boulot que les profs nous donnent pour avoir 100 au bac (ils croient qu'on est des cerveaux sur patte hum) et enfin à un jolie virus sur mon ordinateur qui m'a valu près d'1 mois sans internet.

Je tiens à préciser que « quand les sentiments s'inversent » co-écrite avec Celle va très bientôt être updaté…Elle est comme moi en période d'examen et elle doit rendre pas mal de dossier…

Hier soir au concert de Kyo j'ai entendu « je saigne encore» et la façon dont Benoît le chanteur l'a chanté m'a retourné et j'ai pensé à l'un de nos couple préféré James/Lily…

Disclamers : Tout appartient soit à Kyo soit à JKR…

Bon finis le blablatage place à la fic…Bonne lecture

Eleanore

James Potter se laissait tomber sur le canapé en soupirant dramatiquement. Encore une fois la jolie rousse répondant au nom de Lily Evans lui avait encore dit non.

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal, le matin il se réveillait en pensant à elle, au petit-déjeuner, il guettait sa venue, le soir il s'endormait avec son visage gravé dans sa mémoire… Elle était dans sa peau… Mais elle ne voulait pas le comprendre… et en le rejetant elle lui faisait mal.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était minuit, il étouffait dans la salle commune, il monta dans son dortoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit dans les couloirs de Poudlard se dirigeant vers le parc.

En arrivant dans le parc il entendit un bruit…un gémissement… Il s'avança pour voir qui était en train de défier le couvre-feu et les règles de Poudlard quand il s'arrêta brusquement…Il venait de voir des cheveux de feu… Il venait de reconnaître Lily Evans…et le garçon n'était autre qu'Amos Diggory. Et ils s'embrassaient éperdument…

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Sans faire attention il cria…faisant arrêter le couple qui scrutèrent avec attention les alentours et préférèrent se séparer pour rejoindre chacun leurs quartiers sans remarquer James effondrer qui remontait dans la tour des lions.

James n'avait pas réussit à dormir, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision du couple enlacé… Il attendit l'aube pour se préparer et descendre. Il ne voulait plus rester dans son lit, cela ne servait à rien de regarder le plafond… Il s'assit sur le canapé regardant le feu et voulant s'y jeter… Lily était la femme de sa vie et sans elle, il n'avait plus de vie…Il laissait couler une larme de désespoir, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle…

Il n'entendit pas des pas résonner dans la salle commune et il n'entendit pas les jurons que lança la personne en l'apercevant mais il entendit le :

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Il se retourna le regard douloureux et la larme coulant solitairement sur sa joue. Elle le regarda ébahie ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Lily ? »  
Ils reconnurent tout les deux la voix étouffer qui parvenait de derrière le tableau. C'était Amos Diggory le nouveau petit copain de Lily…

Il la vit sourire, il vit son visage s'illuminer. Il ne put le supporter, sans lui laisser un regard il se dirigea hors de la tour bousculant Diggory au passage.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que lui et les autres maraudeurs sortaient du château pour se rendre au stade de quidditch, il les vit encore… Elle était dans ses bras endormis, le sourire au lèvre, et il la tenait fermement, amoureusement, caressant tendrement son visage d'ange… Il sentit son cœur se briser, il avait envie de mourir, il ne pouvait plus les supporter… Il partit le visage fermé vers le château sous les cris de ses amis… Ils voulaient le retenir mais lui il voulait mourir…

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Ses pas le menèrent vers la tour d'astronomie, il avait toujours été fasciné par la hauteur, il était un grand joueur de quidditch à Poudlard. Il regarda le vide qui l'attirait tant … Il avait l'impression de les voir encore s'embrasser, encore s'aimer…et il avait mal…

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il resta des heures et des heures à regarder le vide à se poser mille et une question et à pleurer sur cet amour tellement fort mais pas partagé… Il vit le soleil se coucher et ne pensa qu'à une chose. Mourir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle… Il allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas vivre si son amour en aimait un autre.

Il sortit son couteau et se taillada le poignet, il regarda son sang couler, il était fasciner, il voulait sentir une douleur mais il n'en ressentit aucune. Le mal qu'elle lui avait fait était trop grande… plus rien ne pourrait le toucher…

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le vide… il inspira, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à sauter.

« Noooooooon cria une voix derrière son dos. Il sut a qui était la voix mais il ne voulais pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas se retourner et voir qu'il n'y avait personne que cette voix n'était autre qu'un mirage.

« James…retourne-toi je t'en pries…

Il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux… Elle était là le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle pleurait…Pleurait-elle pour lui ? Ca il en doutait fortement… il ne voulait pas la voir maintenant… il voulait juste sauter…qu'elle arrête de le faire souffrir…qu'elle arrête de le garder prisonnier…

Il la regarda s'approcher, elle lui tendit la main, mais il ne l'a prit pas et la regarda avec un telle vide dans le regard qu'elle en eut le cœur brisé…

« Oh James… je t'en pries descends…

-Va t'en…murmura-t-il…va t'en…. Il baissa le regard, il était perdu, il était vide…il n'en pouvait plus…

- Je voulais pas ça… Je croyais que tu… Je voulais t'oublier… Et Amos était là…Et je… Balbutia Lily pleurant de tout son cœur.

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire…Il vit qu'elle regardait son poignet ensanglanté et il la vit mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

- Oh James je t'en prie descends…j'ai peur… Je veux pas te perdre… Je t'aime… Cria Lily

- Tu viens de dire quoi ? Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pas encore totalement décidé d'abandonner son idée… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Si elle l'aimait vraiment… Pourquoi sortait-elle avec Amos ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si heureuse ?

Elle inspira un bon coup, s'approcha de James et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je...Je…Je croyais que tu jouais avec moi que j'étais un défi pour toi et tes copains… Je ne voulais pas faire partis de ton tableau de chasse… Et tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu m'aimais, de me demander de sortir avec toi d'une façon tellement fausse que cela me mettais hors de moi. Et à chaque fois, je voulais te parler, te dire pardon de ce que j'ai pu dire, du fait que je me sois autant emportés. Et je te voyais embrassant ou faisant autre chose avec une autre…et je te haïssais…mais je t'aimais tellement… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi dès le moment ou j'ai croisé ton regard en première année…

Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure, en ayant baissé la tête et elle ne le vit pas descendre de la bordure de la fenêtre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est ma faute je suis un imbécile…Je pensais désespérément qu'en faisant cela tu serais jalouse et que tu me reviendrais…Quand je les embrassais je pensais à toi…J'en ai même fais fuir une en murmurant son nom… Je suis un imbécile… Je suis désolé…Je t'aime Lily.. Je t'aime tellement…

- Je ne te vaut pas…je te signale que j'ai fais la même chose avec Amos… J'en m'en veux… J'ai joué avec lui, juste pour te rendre jaloux…Je suis désolé.

Il la fit arrêter de parler en lui volant un baiser tendre et amoureux…Il se sentit au paradis en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes… Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

Il ne savait pas où allait mener leur lendemain, ni comment ils allaient s'en sortir mais il sut avec certitude une chose, il finirait sa vie avec elle et ce jusqu'à sa mort…

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimés….

N'oubliez pas cliquez sur le petit bouton nommé review…ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir…


End file.
